Angels Fall First
by knightkitten
Summary: In an alternate universe the Bladebreakers never won the World Championships in Moscow. Russia is a very different place and it’s a race against time for the remaining BBA bladers to stop the Biovolt Corporation, The Demolition Boys and Kai. Slash AU
1. Prologue

Title: Exchanging Hearts

Author: knightkitten

Rating: T?

Chapter: 1 of ?

Warnings: AU, slash, cross dressing? (not the type you're probably thinking...perverts) Don't know if this particular case is warning worthy.

Summary: In an alternate universe the Bladebreakers never won the World Championships in Moscow. Russia is a very different place and it's a race against time for the remaining BBA bladers to stop the Biovolt Corporation, The Demolition Boys and Kai.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Rei sighed, flicking his hair out of his face irritably. 

'Stop that,' Mariah slapped his wrist, her bangles dangling dangerously close to his nose.

'Sorry mum,' Lee muttered on his behalf, ducking the towel she flung at him.

'You two are intolerable!' she huffed, a smirk painting her face as she tugged on Rei's hair extra viciously. He winced, but didn't object, knowing he probably deserved it.

'Are you almost done? Only it's been an hour and a half already and my butt's getting sore,' Lee whined from the couch in the room, fiddling with Galeon distractedly.

'Than get off it, Lee! No one's making you stay,' The pink haired girl didn't look up from where she was patiently braiding Rei's hair into thousands of little braids, 'Besides, I'm half done,' Lee grunted, making no move to get up.

'So what, it's going to take you another hour and a half. Geeze Mariah!' Lee rolled his eyes, earning another towel from his sister. Rei smiled fondly, flicking the bangs from his eyes again.

'Why are you braiding it anyway? Won't it just draw more attention to me?' Rei asked, looking down at his clasped hands as Mariah tilted his head forward to get at the hair underneath better.

'Not really. You'll have your hood up the whole time if Lee gets his way,' Lee nodded from the couch, where he was now crunching on an apple lazily.

'You had to leave my fringe out didn't you? That's the only reason I agreed to let you at my hair. I thought you'd finally find away to get the bloody things out of my face,' Rei muttered irritably.

'Well you need something to shadow your face don't you. Besides, your fringe frames your features so nicely. I don't see why you're complaining,' Lee crossed his eyes and stuck at his tongues and Rei stifled a giggle.

'Don't let Robert catch you pulling that face Lee. He may decide you're too immature to leave the base,' Mariah hadn't even looked up from her braiding and Rei had to stifle another laugh at the look on Lee's face.

'Robert's been so paranoid lately. It's not like they're going to come swooping down on us anytime soon. From what I hear, they're still spitting mad about the 'Acer Incident',' Rei smirked at the memory. Voltaire had tried to launch an attack on a seaside base of the BBA. 'Course it was funny when they finally figured out that Rei, Oliver and Michael had disengaged all the weaponry.

'I still don't see how you pulled that off Rei. Kenny reckoned he couldn't even have disengaged the main ship's weapon. Robert said the only way to stop it was to hold the crew at gun point,' Mariah muttered, her fingers pulling at his hair painfully. Rei could remember how pissed she'd been when he'd come back an hour after the others. She wouldn't let him out of her sight for the next two weeks and Oliver had to take his place on ration duty.

'Kenny gave me a crash course in disengaging weapons. Always choose the red wire,' Lee laughed, while Mariah scowled recognizing the risk in just pulling a random wire on a million dollar weapon.

'You can stop pulling my hair now Mariah,' Rei consoled after a moment, wincing as she wound a few strands around her fingers.

'I shouldn't let you out of my sight! You're worse than Tyson when it comes to this crap,' He was surprised to feel wet splashes against his scalp.

Rei gently extracted Mariah's fingers from his hair and spun around on the stool he was perched on, wrapping his arms around Mariah's waist gently. She in turn wrapped her arms around his head, sobbing into his braids.

'Why are we still here?' She sobbed her breath hitching.

'Nani?' He extracted his head from her grip, looking up at her tear stained face.

'There's no way Voltaire could find the village! And he could never get any troops into the valley. We don't fall under Chinese rule either! They couldn't make us fight. Why are we still here?' Neither Rei nor Lee answered for a long moment, until; finally, Rei spoke up quietly.

'You can leave,' He paused 'No one would think any less of you. It's fantastic you've stayed this long, but...I couldn't leave. Not this far into the game,' Mariah smiled sadly in understanding. He continued anyway, 'Tyson and Max and Kenny were devastated when K- He left. I just- I was angry,' Rei admitted. Lee smirked, still slouched on the couch lazily.

'Ah, but Rei, brother dearest. Neko-jin of our caliber do not get angry. We get even,' Lee and Mariah were smirking and Rei knew that they weren't going anywhere, anytime soon.

Mariah sniffled once more, extracting her arms from around Rei, wiping at her eyes and continuing to braid his hair diligently. The two males were content to let her act as if she hadn't sobbed her eyes out. She never did like crying in front of an audience. She liked to pretend to be strong like that. Rei smiled fondly.

* * *

'Does anyone know where Lee and Rei are?' Robert called out to the room in general. The bustling stopped momentarily for everyone to shrug before returning to whatever they'd been doing before. Robert sighed, rolling his eyes at Tyson and Max who were sword fighting with there ripcords in the corner of the room, out of the way. 'Where they should be,' Robert thought to himself, than scolded himself for being so temperamental. 

'Oliver, could you go get them. If they don't hurry up, they'll be late. We can't afford drawing anymore suspicion to ourselves. We organized for the suppliers to have the stuff ready for one o'clock. It's quarter past twelve already!' Robert grouched.

'Okay, okay. I'm on it Robert,' Oliver grinned and skipped off, pausing only to throw a comment over his shoulder: 'Someone turn the heaters off, Roberts composure's melting,' He rolled his eyes as Enrique and Michael laughed from where they were piling boxes.

'Isn't there anywhere else those things can go?' He asked, coolly.

'Nope,' Michael chirped 'The Chief and Emily wanted to install them tonight,' Robert growled.

'Of all the times,' he muttered 'Emily!' He strode over to Emily, who was tapping away at a computer.

'Hai!' She called, acknowledging him, but not looking up from her screen.

'Emily, Lee and Rei are headed into Moscow in 15 minutes. They're probably going to be gone all afternoon. I'm going to have to ask you and Kenny to not install those new machines until tomorrow earliest. We need all surveillance units on them, as usual,'

'Can do, Robert. Don't stress so much. Michael and Enrique just had to get them out of the dining hall so that they could fit in the new tables,' Emily grinned smugly, before returning her attention to the hacked files she had on the screen. Robert made a mental note to check those out himself later.

'Thank you Emily,' He muttered, heading towards the door, intending on getting Lee and Rei himself.

The door opened before he could get to it though and he was confronted with two figures dressed in the regulation gray uniform all Russian civilians now wore. Color was a sign of status and status was something the Russians did not have anymore. Lee had his hair gathered into a short braid, the front part swept forward and over his eyes. Mariah had obviously coated him in powder, because he was now as pale as any native. Robert had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the intricacy of what Mariah had done to Rei though. All of his hair cascaded down his back in tiny braids and he could see the newly arrived girl massaging her wrists carefully. Rei, too, had his bangs swept into his eyes.

The most distinct change, as it had been for the past many months, was Rei's attire. While Lee wore plain grey slacks and a long sleeved jumper and cloak, Rei wore a skirt and stockings in place of the slacks. Civilians weren't admitted into the market place without a woman. One of the many strange laws Biovolt had put in place after they had taken over Russia six months ago.

'Finally. Okay, move out. You're already late,' Lee just rolled his eyes, turning around and going back the way he had just come. Rei smiled fondly and followed his childhood friend, flicking his braids back and tucking them into the cloak carefully. Robert sighed and retrieved the microphones from Kenny, following Lee and Rei down the hall and up through the extensive underground base that now played home to the Russian based unit of the BBA Resistance.

The three traveled through the metal halls quickly, dodging the many other residences proficiently. They finally reached a fairly deserted corridor, which held nothing but two guards, a metal number pad and a huge reinforced blast door. Robert quickly handed Lee the discreet stud and a small silver cap that slid over the back tooth. Rei wore much the same, only he had two matching earrings. Robert helped him put in the earrings, words never being exchanged. The three of them had done this 54 times since the World Championships in November. They were well versed in the acts.

* * *

Russia had taken a step back in time. 

At least, the majority of it, Lee thought bitterly. If you weren't with Biovolt they didn't want to know you past the point of controlling you. Voltaire had reincorporated horses as transportation, closing down public transport and banning cars. Now days, if you saw a car coming, you got out of the way quick smart. Voltaire had even gone to the point of forcing civilians to bow to the occupants of said vehicle. Oliver had almost gotten carted off to prison for not doing so. Robert had gone crazy at the French boy, but Oliver maintained that it was tyranny at its highest point. Lee chuckled fondly at the thought.

He looked up at the sound of clinking metal and was surprised to find himself at the small set of stables above ground. The 'base' as the BBA like to call it, was an old ranch in the Russian countryside. Everything was set like a normal house, bar the basement which held a touch pad on the underside of a hinged bucket. The key code was only known to the team captains: Robert, Lee, Michael and Rei. The key code opened a door in the wall, which led to the halls of the only safe place available to rebels against Biovolt. A normal family lived in the above ground house running the ranch and getting supplies. Obviously they couldn't buy for 300 plus people so Robert sent two of the bladers out every Thursday to the market place and Mr. Dickenson often sent food in less conspicuous disguises.

Lee began helping Rei saddle the horses and hooking the cart up to the back. Rei vaulted onto the bench before giving Lee a hand up, taking the reigns and guiding the horses down the long driveway. For now Rei would drive, but once they reached the boundaries of Moscow, Lee would take the reigns. Turned out, Voltaire Hiwatari, on top of being a maniac, was sexist, racist and homophobic. Not a nice man to say the least.

As Rei was appearing as a girl, much to his vexation, Lee had to act as his superior.

'So what's you're name?' Rei asked after a moment of silence, the rocking of the cart soothing they're frazzled nerves.

'Hmm,' Lee pondered, leaning back casually 'Silas,' Lee answered after a minute, grinning cheekily at his companion. Rei raised an eyebrow.

'Isn't that French?' Rei asked, grinning slightly.

'Don't know, I read it in a book,' Rei gasped.

'You read?' Lee glared at the younger boy. He glanced over at Rei after a moment of silence, before speaking up again.

'Silas Vernet,' Rei looked confused for a moment before smiling.

'Then I'll be……Sophie! Sophie Vernet,' Rei raised an eyebrow skeptically, 'we sound French,'

'That's the second time you've mentioned that,' Lee mocked earning a growl from Rei.

'What of our mother?' Lee changed the subject quickly 'What will her name be?'

They always had fun making names on the way to Moscow. It was a rare chance to imagine amongst the bleak reality of the past few months and a good way of taking there minds off what was coming.

'Lille Vernet,'

'Our Father?'

'Bezu Vernet,' they continued the rest of the trip in much the same fashion until, finally, it came time for Lee to take the reigns and conversation died.

* * *

'11235 is approaching, sir,' 

'Who is with him?'

'It appears to be 81321, sir,'

'Proceed as planned. Inform me when he approaches sector 2,'

* * *

A/N: Nee hee. Here you go InsaneWelshAngel! Tis' finally gracing the big screen! Woot, woot. 


	2. Emerald

Title: Exchanging Hearts

Author: knightkitten

Rating: T?

Chapter: 2 of ?

Warnings: AU, slash, cross dressing? (not the type you're probably thinking) Don't know if this particular case is warning worthy.

Summary: In an alternate universe the Bladebreakers never won the World Championships in Moscow. Russia is a very different place and it's a race against time for the remaining BBA bladers to stop the Biovolt Corporation, The Demolition Boys and Kai.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Rei was sure to keep his head down, using his fringe to cover his face as he stood behind Lee feebly as he conversed with a wary guard in fluent Russian. He still wasn't completely fluent in the language, so he stumbled over some of what they were saying. Otherwise, he had the gist of what was being said. Biovolt agents would always loath to let men into the markets. Reason being, the markets were very close to Biovolt headquarters and towards the beginning this had been used to the rebellious' advantage. Rei inwardly snorted. It was going to be Voltaire's downfall, his apparent lack of respect for females.

Finally they were allowed to pass into Moscow and Rei relaxed slightly, still keeping his head down. The hardest part was always getting out with all the supplies though. Lee pulled the cart to an awkward halt outside the busy streets of the market. They both hopped down gracefully, tethering the horses and heading in the direction of the produce. Lee barked out orders harshly, his eyes twinkling sadly beneath his hood. Rei pretended to nod meekly, flashing Lee a wink quickly before hurrying off in the opposite direction. He smiled into the depths of his hood. Lee was sure to scold him for the little display later, but Rei couldn't bring himself to care.

As he wandered through the busy streets, heading towards the first checkpoint, Rei thought back to what acting normally had brought upon them. He and Enrique had been posing as a husband and wife and Enrique had acted kindly the whole visit. This had been a couple of months into Russia's latest revolution, and so they had become rather confidant in there escapades, forgoing the usual stony silence they had employed on earlier trips. Heading out of the city, Enrique had cracked a quiet joke and Rei had burst into delighted, hushed laughter. It had been enough to bring one of the guards down on them however.

Rei had been absolutely appalled when the man had continued to grab his wrist harshly and lecture Enrique in harsh Russian. At the time, Rei hadn't been very fluent in Russian at all so could not understand what was being said, but when Enrique had finally managed to pry the man from him and leave the city with all hasting, he had been fuming and refused to tell Rei what had been said. Robert had told him later that the guard had been reprimanding Enrique for not keeping his 'whore' on tight enough a leash. To say the least, Robert hadn't let them on ration duty for weeks afterwards, Mariah and Emily had been fuming for months and Tyson hadn't been able to contain himself when he saw the bruises the guard had left on his wrist. Rei smiled fondly to himself. 6 months of being on the brink of all out war, certainly brought people together. The BBA bladers were certainly a very tight-knit group.

Glancing around, Rei was surprised to find himself at the first contact. Crammed between what used to be a computer software building and a police headquarters, was one of Mr. Dickenson's many contacts. Rei smiled at the man behind his goods and he passed a large parcel over the stall, gesturing to a boy a little older than himself to carry the other two large packages. Rei fished a pouch from his pocket, handing the clinking purse to the stall owner. Really they were only bottle caps (that Tyson had only been too happy to provide). Mr. Dickenson had already paid the man. The pouch was only for the benefit of nosy onlookers.

Never making eye contact with the stall hand, nor any passers-by, Rei wove his way back to the cart, piling the goods into the back and nodding politely to the boy as he left once again. Perching himself on the back of the cart, Rei picked at the stockings, waiting patiently for Lee and trying to scowl the itchy garments away. He really couldn't see why woman wore the horrid things. Sure they'd freeze if they didn't, but really: wasn't there something a little less cumbersome available. He contemplated that perhaps it was another of Voltaire's schemes to rid the world of females. Honestly, how could that man be as homophobic as he was and still not like woman as much as he did.

* * *

'It's definitely him,' a light voice commented idly. 

'Hn,'

'Don't sound so excited,'

'I wasn't,'

'If you can't see me, I'm rolling my eyes at you,'

'Pft' Silence reigned for a moment, the only movement: the flickering of a screen as the image followed a girl.

'Move in,' the second voice spoke harshly into a speaker. The car jolted a start.

'Why don't we just grab them now,' the lighter voice whined slightly, 'this is all to much effort when they're within our reach,'

'I'm not taking any chances,'

'What chances. The whole of freaking Russia is under Biovolt's control,'

'No it isn't. They have too many allies for comfort,' his companion gave a frustrated huff 'Don't sulk Tala,' the gruff voice reprimanded coldly.

'Easy for you to say, you were always the patient one,' Tala sighed.

* * *

Rei almost had a heart attack as a sleek black BMW smoothly pulled to a stop next to the cart. Shoppers were hastily falling into bows before the occupants of the car could exit. Rei couldn't keep the look of disgust from his face, but it didn't matter as he too had already fallen into deep curtsy. He was relieved that Lee was on the other side of the city and would most likely not be arriving back for another fifteen minutes. 

A white clad leg appeared as the car door opened smoothly, followed by another. They stood fluidly and Rei didn't dare glance up and confirm his suspicions as to who it was. He watched as they stepped to the side, allowing a heavy pair of black boots and straight blue-grey pants space. The fact that both of them were wearing color just added to his suspicions. Civilians wore grey and officers wore red and black, the higher ranks wore green. Free dress put you above reprimand. With horror, Rei realized that he could count the amount of people with that privilege on two hands: seven.

The two beginning talking in hushed English, that Rei was only able to pick up due to proximity and his extended Neko-jin hearing.

'The Scandinavian minister is meeting with Lord Voltaire tonight,' the smooth voice was hampered only by a lilting Russian accent and Rei's suspicions were further confirmed. The second person snorted.

'Requested or ordered?' the sneer was so familiar that Rei almost had to restrain himself from hugging his former team captain. This feeling was quickly squashed however, as a firm hatred rose in the pit of his stomach and it was all he could do not to pull out Drigger and launch straight at Kai's head, in-between those smug wine colored eyes. His companion didn't answer.

'Where?' Hiwatari asked, beginning to stalk in the direction of the Biovolt buildings.

'Emerald. Upside: Kink is playing - ,' the voice trailed off as the two walked away.

Rei rose quickly, mind whirling. Watching the retreating figures, Rei recognized the blood red hair instantly as that of Tala Ivanov's. He waited impatiently for Lee to return so they could return to headquarters and he could talk to Robert.

* * *

'Did 11235 respond?' 

'Yes sir,'

'Carry on with surveillance within the perimeter,'

'Sir?'

'Wouldn't want to make it too easy now would we?'

* * *

A/N: Just a quick interlude. Next chapter: a flashback as too what happened during the world championships and Kai and Rei. 


	3. Cry

Title: Angels Fall First

Author: knightkitten

Rating: T

Chapter: 3?

Warnings: AU, slash, angst.

Summary: In an alternate universe the Bladebreakers never won the World Championships in Moscow. Russia is a very different place and it's a race against time for the remaining BBA bladers to stop the Biovolt Corporation, The Demolition Boys and Kai. One-sided Robert/Rei, so far. Which is which, I won't say though :wink:

* * *

Rei sighed, glaring lightly. 

'This is the only chance we have Robert. You and I both know how desperate our situation is. Can you honestly let this opportunity slip with a clear conscious, knowing what an advantage it could give us,' He was quiet and cold and ever-so-composed and it rankled Robert's nerves, irritated him. He was usually so calm, so stoic, but there was just something about Rei Kon that stirred everything up.

'It has nothing to do with conscience Rei. We've been at this for an hour, ever since you got back, and I've already said no. This isn't up for debate any longer,' Robert knew pulling his authority over Rei was only going to agitate the neko-jin further, but after being cooped up in the meeting room for so long, he was feeling rather apathetic.

'This isn't about your damned authority issues Robert!' Rei slammed an open palm against the long conference table. Robert sighed, stood up and made for the door. He placed a hand on the handle.

'Discussion closed, Rei'

Robert knew what Rei wanted from him. Ever since the world championships, Rei had been working relentlessly against Biovolt, fighting and taking as many risks as he could to further their cause. And now he wanted a shot at Kai Hiwatari. A chance to take him down for what he did, who he betrayed: who he hurt.

'We're going to die,' Robert stopped, turning slowly to face the younger of the two. Rei was sitting at the end of the conference table, the large chair dwarfing him, making him look small and feeble, his hair covering his eyes and face. 'We're at a dead end. They've got us right where they want us, holed in like animals without an ally to be seen. They know we're here,' Robert frowned. He had never heard Rei say a negative word.

'Rei?'

'We don't stand a chance Robert. He knows me, we spent every waking hour with each other for months and now he's going to flush us out one by one unless we do something,' Rei's voice was dead and, Robert realized, not a little panicked. And he knew, this is what flew through Rei's mind when he stood and stared out onto the cold Russian landscape, miles from anything he ever knew and detached as tangibly as if a wall stood between them. It was at times like those that Robert realized just how much time Rei had in fact spent with Kai Hiwatari, how similar they were at times. And what an outsider Rei was, a wolf in the rabbit's den. And then the moment would break and Rei was a rabbit again, as belonging and as much a piece to their little puzzle. It still remained though, that he would occasionally distort.

Robert sighed, watching Rei's slouched figure, eyes dead and tired, hair lank and unkept. And looking, really looking, at Rei for the first time since they met, Robert saw the same figure. Everyone else had shot up over the past year and Rei hadn't, stubbornly the same height and weight. How could we have not noticed? He wondered, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

'We have no way of ensuring this will work. For all you know, they were dropping hints, trying to lure you in,'

'I have to try!' Rei stood, knocking a glass to the floor with a stumble and a crash.

'You have to stop! This has gone on long enough. I'm sending you back to Japan,' Rei didn't move, eyes on the shattered glass, staring. Robert could tell that he didn't see the shards though, for tears were bubbling, glassing his eyes over.

They overflowed soon however and Robert felt weary, tired, as he pulled Rei to him, hugging the golden-eyed boy as his shoulders shook with tears.

'You can't send me away! You can't,' his breath hitched and he chocked on his words, blundering on, determined to make Robert see 'They need me! And I have too…I have to know the truth,' Robert's heart broke as Rei curled in on himself, sobbing in earnest, 'I'm so scared,'

'_Dragoon is mine,'_

Robert squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the memories.

'_Why? Why are you doing this?' Rei was glaring, holding Tyson as he babbled._

Trying to erase them from Rei's mind, pulling the younger boy to him, wishing things had happened differently.

'_We're not the bad guys here,'_

'_What about Draciel, Dragoon, all the others?'_

'_Why should you care, they'll all be in the past,' _

'_You're scared of me!' A bitter laugh._

'_Perhaps,'_

The golden-eyed boy gave a grief-stricken cry, burying his head further into Robert's chest.

_Screaming, yelling, numerous thuds and then…silence. Tapping footsteps, an angry cry and then…they were kissing._

Rei shuddered, falling silent and breathing heavily.

'It's okay,' Robert murmured into the head of raven hair cradled against his chest.

'No, it isn't. It's not okay. It will never be okay,' Rei looked up, and there were tears clinging to his eyelashes. He was looking at Robert with such brokenness, and yet with such hope, such a desperate wish. Hair cascaded around his face in thousands of little swirling, diving, dipping strands rivulets and he was so slim and slender and ever-so-feminine. Robert felt the months catching up to him, the stress and the ache and the pain and they were moving towards one another.

He could feel a warm, soft breath on his face and Rei's impossibly long eyelashes were leaving wet trails on his cheeks and then they were kissing, a meshing of heat and warmth and it was like being let free after months in a cramped, tiny, unloving enclosure.

And even as the night seemed so much warmer, Robert felt as if he were intruding, stepping onto forbidden grounds. That he had just started the crank on an impossibly complex machine that could bring about or destroy their success.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, been awhile. My only excuse is that I lost the original version of this and have only just gotten around to rewriting it…..in the middle of exam period .;;; Oops. Anyway, I've made it my holiday (which is starting in 1 and half days now) mission to update every single one of my stories at least once…bar the one-shots. So wish me luck.

**Background Info**: I suppose I should explain all the random kissing going on in this chapter. Sorry if you guys stepped in here expecting my usual Kai/Rei-ness, but that won't be happening for awhile. Rei, at the moment, absolutely loaths Kai Hiwatari and would sooner stab him than do anything romantic with him. Should make for some nice tension, but that's beside the point. You've stepped into my little realm about a year after the world championships. Rei has been pushing and pushing and pushing and this is just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to some of the issues Rei will be dealing with. If you thought his little break-down was over dramatic: take into consideration what Rei's been dealing with: he's been the shoulder to cry on, the strong post for everyone over the months, when really, due to circumstances I'm not quite ready to reveal, he's the one that needed hugging and love.

As for Robert, he's also a little confused. Take his and Rei's actions as over-stress. They've been the ones at the head of the resistance for the past year, so they haven't really had much downtime for themselves. Excuse Robert for his abruptness. At this point, I'm going to have to ask that you skim over a lot of things, as this really is a mystery when you come down to it. You guys won't be finding out exactly what happened at the World Championships until towards the end, but if you're alert and you ask me the right questions, you'll probably be able to figure it out. I'm not too smart and a little over eager to answer questions, so I'll probably let something crucial slip.

**Next chapter:** Rei and Kai confront finally and Tyson and Max make a little, teensy winsy mistake; leaving Rei to deal with the humungous consequences


	4. Defiance

Title: Exchanging Hearts

Author: knightkitten

Rating: T?

Chapter: 4/?

Warnings: AU, slash, Johnny's potty mouth

Summary: In an alternate universe the Bladebreakers never won the World Championships in Moscow. Russia is a very different place and it's a race against time for the remaining BBA bladers to stop the Biovolt Corporation, The Demolition Boys and Kai.

* * *

Chapter 3 

'I'm not going to let this opportunity go to waste!' Rei thought to himself viciously, swinging his leg over the horse and tugging himself up smoothly.

'Where are you going Rei?' The neko-jin jerked around spotting Kenny next to the door to the ranch.

'Going for a ride. Go back inside Kenny,' Rei reassured, a fake smile plastered over his face.

'We all heard you and Robert earlier,' Rei shot him a puzzled look.

'It was hard not to,' Kenny looked sheepish and Rei had to smile fondly.

'I'm fine. Everything's going to be fine,' Kenny just stared at him and Rei sighed, knowing the chief wouldn't tell on him. Rei swung the horse around gently, beginning to trot off in the direction of the road.

'Here,' Rei heard Kenny call softly and he stopped to receive the small bundle Kenny was holding out. Opening the wad of cotton, the first thing Rei fished out was a small metallic object, just smaller than a finger nail.

'What is it?' Rei asked, cocking his head to the side. Kenny laughed flipping the object over in Rei's hand a showing him the catches on the other side.

'It's a mini microphone and speaker in one. You hook it over your back tooth,' Rei raised an eyebrow.

'This has to run on satellite. If they get their hands on it, they could track it back to here,' Rei muttered, a frown appearing on his face.

'Just smash it then. I trust that you'll keep us safe,'

'Wow, that's a bit of a risk coming from you Chief,' Rei grinned, hooking the bit over his back tooth, closest to his ear. Kenny smiled, nodding to the cotton wad. Rei stuck his hand in fishing out the small blue item swimming in the fabric.

'This is…?' Kenny nodded 'I thought Tyson had it,' Rei muttered flipping the bit chip over in his palm.

'He did,' was all the explanation Kenny offered as he trudged back to the ranch. Rei smiled kicking the horse into a gallop and heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

'Yo! Chief! Do you know where Rei is?' Michael yelled across the dining room. Kenny gave a startled squeak and fell from his seat. Lee banged his head on the table from where he was sitting next to the computer expert. Holding a hand out to help him up, he glared at him. 

'Cool it Kenny. Or the gig will be up before it even starts,' Lee warned, up righting the chief and turning back to his own dinner. Glancing around Lee was alarmed to see Johnny eyeing him suspiciously. Oliver laughed and grabbed his attention quickly and Lee had the distinct feeling that the French man probably knew more than he was letting on.

His suspicions were confirmed when the green-haired boy got up and followed him and Kenny after dinner.

'I'm assuming Rei 'as gone after Kai,' Oliver spoke, grinning at Lee.

'Got it in one,' he muttered, shooting a glare at Kenny who blushed.

'Oh it wasn't Kenny's fault. Rei is very predictable when eet comes to Kai,'

'What do you mean, Oliver?' Kenny asked, opening the door to the computer lab.

'Well, Rei 'as a certain, 'ow you say, bone to pick,' Oliver winked, plopping into a chair casually.

'Why do I get the feeling you don't mean that in the sense that Rei wants to kick Kai's butt?' Lee asked, glaring suspiciously.

''Ow should I know?' Oliver beamed cheekily and Lee just rolled his eyes, turning to where Kenny was now tapping in passwords and opening files.

'What are you doing now chief?' Lee flopped onto one of the computer chairs and glancing back to the door, making sure it was closed and locked.

'Tapping into the frequency of Rei's microphone. At least this way, he can relay any information to us even if he does get caught.' The room instantly sobered at the idea. Rei had completed infiltration missions before, but they'd all been planned months in advance and they were rarely as close to the Russian's main base as this one was. Mainly on the American coast and in Japan, where they still had a fairly strong hold on the politics and Biovolt were still trying to get a good foothold.

There was an electronic buzzing and crackling and then a metallic 'clack!' and all of a sudden they could hear the clocking sound of horse shoes against cobbles.

'Rei?' Kenny asked tentively, the small microphone poised above his mouth.

'I hear ya chief. What can you get for me on a club called Emerald?' Kenny began typing away at Dizzy, pulling up a mixture of internet sites and connection bridges, and setting decoders onto the locations.

'Okay, it's a two story complex renovated from a warehouse-'

'When isn't eet?' Oliver muttered under his breath. Lee smirked

'All employees are identified by the color and length of their uniforms. The higher up you are, the more dignity you have. The lower floor is a normal dance floor with a DJ and a bar. Your lowest rank are allowed a pair of leather shorts and are generally people with good looks who dance in cages that are littered all over the dance floor. In fact, it's a stipulation of employment that you have to be attractive in order too gain work-'

'Good thing Rei's doing the infiltration and not Michael then,' Lee remarked lightly and Oliver snickered along with Dizzy, despite Kenny's disapproving frown.

'Then there are the bar workers. They wear the shorts and emerald shirts. For girls it's a fluttery backless top and for guys it's a muscle shirt,'

'For 'eavens sake! This ees Russia we are talking about. The poor employeez will freeze!' Oliver scowled and Lee heard Rei laughing through the microphone. Kenny continued, ignoring the side on commentary.

'Then you have the employees who work on the top floor. It's like a balcony that looks down on the dance floor. VIP lounge. The only way up is an elevator with heavy security. You can only get up there with clearance from the club owner, or an upper employee uniform. Long black pants and a silk emerald top. Rather elegant from the look of them. And the VIP workers have to be incredibly attractive,' Kenny pulled up pictures of the three outfits, and Oliver scowled at the scanty uniforms before beginning to mutter angrily in French. Lee contained his laughter, knowing how volatile the younger man could be.

'So you're saying I need to get a VIP uniform otherwise I have no chance of getting upstairs? There's no way Hiwatari, junior or senior, is going to be caught doing anything as plebian as mingling with the commoners,' Rei's voice was slightly faint with distance, but Lee still detected the slightest hint of a sneer in Rei's voice.

'We have an outfitter who should be able to set you up,' Kenny replied, bringing up a suburban map of the outskirts of Russia. A small flashing red light appeared, steadily moving into the city. Kenny clicked somewhere else, and a blue dot appeared on the building. 'Head down the first street on your left and then you'll come to a dumpster. There should be a trap door underneath it, but the dumpsters bolted down. Just slide underneath, you should be slim enough,'

'I reckon. Rei manages to make keeping slim look easy. I take one look at the chocolate Mr. D sends every month and it goes straight to my heeps,' Lee snorted at the thought of anything going to Oliver's hips, let alone Rei's. They were both slim enough they could probably make it as female models easily. He was suddenly hit with an idea. He took the microphone from Kenny's head, much to the shorter boy's indignation, and placed the head band over his own hair.

'Rei? I've got an idea. Kai knows you. From what I've heard, they're all on the lookout for you, so why not hide in plain sight,' Lee proceeded to tell Rei of his plan, ignoring Kenny's splutters and Oliver's giggling.

* * *

Rei sighed, adjusting his top for the thousandth time. 

'I'm getting really sick of this whole dressing up as a girl thing,' Rei muttered, taking the hair brush Jonathon, their outfitter, handed him. The older man smiled sympathetically.

'Well, it is the safest course of action. And I can't see them recognizing you,' Rei secretly agreed. Jonathon's wife had attacked him with a viciousness that rivaled Mariah's obsession with his hair. Kohl lined the bottom of his eyes thickly, bringing out the black in them and making the gold stand out vividly. Rei worried that the color would give him away, but there wasn't much to be done; he'd left his contacts at the ranch, and there weren't any to be found out here. He sighed, resigned. His hair had finally been freed from its braids and stood in a stylishly frizzy mass down his back, falling over his shoulders and slightly obscuring his face. There was a shiny sticky gloss on his lips (much to his dismay) which tasted horrible after he had licked the first one off due to its fruity flavour.

It was the outfit that really bugged him. He looked like a flat chest-ed female. Which was the idea really, but Rei had hoped they'd put him in the outfit and instantly declare him too manly for it. No such luck. The top was a silky emerald green that was secured at the base of his neck in a bow and at the nape of his back. It flared out from underneath where a girls breasts would normally sit and swirled around Rei to about mid thigh. Rei glared at the way it framed his thin, elegant shoulders. If he had shoulders like Lee's or Michaels or even Robert's, he would never be stuck dressing like a girl. The thought of Robert made him scowl more deeply though and he was more determined than ever to get the information, no matter the costs. Sighing, he shifted, trying to get used to the leather of the pants clinging to his legs. They were an elegant ebony color that clung to him until it reached his knees, where they flared out. Jonathon had originally handed him a pair of strappy stilettos (as his wife had called them), but one withering look had made them change there mind and hand him a pair of flats that wound up his legs and tied at his knees.

Sighing one last time and trying to get used to the constrictiveness of the outfit, Rei was slightly heartened by Lee and Oliver's smiling encouragement over the tooth piece. He turned to Jonathon, who escorted him up a stairway on the opposite end of the underground building at the disposal trapdoor. There was another trapdoor and Jonathon gave Rei a leg up so he could pull himself through. The leather didn't allow him to bend at the knee enough for the steep ladder. Jonathon scrambled up after him and Rei could see they were in a garage of sorts. Jonathon swung the trapdoor shut and led him over to a slim black and silver motorbike. Handing the keys to him, he smiled encouragingly.

'If you get into any trouble tonight, don't hesitate in coming back here. Just be careful not to lead anyone straight to us,' He winked and squeezed Rei's elbow reassuringly. Rei smiled and swung a leg over the bike, feeling some satisfaction as movement slowly become easier once the leather loosened up a bit. He scooped his hair over his shoulder, twisting it into a knot so he could slide the helmet Jonathon handed him over his head.

'If I do run into trouble, the last place I'll be coming is here. I have no intention of giving you guys away,' Rei held up a hand as Jonathon looked like he was about to protest. Pushing the key into the ignition, he smiled one last time.

'Thanks for everything,' Rei started up the engine, maneuvering out towards the street and taking a corner sharply, heading towards the centre of town and steadily closer too Biovolts main base.

* * *

'Why hasn't he come out yet?' Tyson muttered angrily under his breath. Max shrugged next to him, from where they were both huddled between a pile of cardboard boxes and another of fish guts. Tyson wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell, but decided it was worth it if it meant they could help Rei. Their older team mate had disappeared down the trap door about 15 minutes before hand and had yet to reemerge. 

'I'm following him,' Tyson declared finally after another tense moment. Max made a noise of protest, but followed reluctantly as Tyson darted out from their hiding place and moved swiftly across the alley, tripping on a can as he went and landing flat on his face. Tyson slid himself under the dumpster, eying the ring bolted to the floor ahead of him with determination. A hook had been welded to the underside of the dumpster and Tyson heaved the ring up and onto the hook. It held the door open enough that he might be able to push himself through. Scooting around so that he'd be going down feet first, he gave Max a quick reassuring smile and pushed himself down the hole.

Tyson felt around with his feet for a ladder and, not finding anything, came to the decision that he'd just drop down. The floor probably wasn't too far down if there wasn't a ladder. He pushed himself along the grimy floor the last meter, sucking his stomach in, much to Max's amusement, and dropping down into empty air. He landed on his feet, but stumbled when his knees gave out falling to the floor with an 'oof' of breath. Max followed a few moments later and then dropped down, landing on top of his taller friend. Tyson gave Max a pained smile as the blonde grinned apologetically.

'You just missed him,' Tyson and Max looked up to see a broad shouldered man, with a trimmed beard and neat short hair. He wore nothing but a t-shirt and jeans against the cold, and Tyson shivered just at the thought of it. It was pushing on 9 o'clock and rather cold. Max and himself were in thick parkas, scarves and beanies.

The roar of a motorbike cut of his train of thought and the tall man looked up, listening to the sound with a small sad smile.

'I'm assuming you're here to back young Rei up. He didn't mention you, but I recognize you from the pictures of the teams. Max and Tyson is it?' They both nodded and the man helped them up carefully, 'I'm Jonathon and this is one of the rebel factions set up by Mr. Dickenson,' he gestured to the room, where people were moving around, carrying boxes and typing away at computers, listening intently to headphones over their ears. 'Let's get stuck into it. I don't want Rei alone in there any longer than he has to be. Now, your friend will be wearing an employee outfit and I don't think I have to tell you how important it is to act like you don't know him. You'll be stationed on the bottom floor and I'll give you a pass that will get you through the front door as prepaid customers. Just mingle with the crowd, act like you're trying to pick up dates, or maybe that you're dating each other. I'll hand you over to Macy and she'll set you up like a set of regular Russian teenagers going out for a night of clubbing,' Tyson nodded, glancing over to see that Max looked quite as baffled as he did. He decided to go with it though, and nodded at Max to do the same. It was time they started helping Rei out a lot more than they had been. He deserved that much at the least.

* * *

Kai sneered at the driver as he opened the door. Voltaire and Tala stepped out first, moving through the crowd as it parted for them like grass. He moved to follow, but his attention was snatched as a motorbike roared past. It parked on the side of the road. A slim figure flipped the kick-stand down on the sleek vehicle and brought a long leg over the seat, pulling a helmet from there head allowing a rush of kinked hair to tumble down a slim exposed back. Kai smirked at the tanned back. People didn't get golden skin like that in Russia, he noted watching the figure place the helmet on the bike and stride across the street confidently and down a side street to the employee entrance to Emerald. 

'Mr. Hiwatari?' A voice asked almost timidly. Kai turned to the driver with a light sneer.

'You know what to do,' the driver nodded, moving to the other side of the car and opening the door. The sleek limousine pulled away and down a side street to wait for when they were ready to leave. Kai watched it go, having no desire to move into the club just yet. It wasn't open yet, but they were allowed entrance to get comfortable before the commoners moved in.

He pulled a cigarette from his vest pocket and a lighter from the other. Taking a drag, his eyes were pulled to another bike pulling onto the dark street. From the florescent lights of the club sign, Kai saw the motorbike pull up and park. There were two people and as the one on the back stepped down, the first one pushed down the kickstand with his foot. Kai was quick to notice that the bike was identical to the one that had pulled up with the worker earlier. His slowly rising suspicions were helped along as the shorter figure pulled there helmet off to reveal a shock of blond hair, a pale face with a small smattering of freckles on the bridge of their nose and thick kohl lining bright blue eyes. He easily recognized his former team mate, even in the leather shorts and the off-the-shoulder blue top. Turning his attention to the second figure, it was a little harder to recognize the wielder of Dragoon, but he could still see the brash teen underneath the make-over. His shock of navy hair had been tamed into a French braid by some brave individual. His bangs were brushed to the side of his face, revealing the kohl trend surrounding his navy eyes. His normal jeans were replaced by long black pants and a button up navy shirt.

Kai smirked, flicking his cigarette onto the sidewalk and turning to enter the club. Things had just gotten a little more interesting, he decided.

* * *

Rei entered the club through the employee's door to be greeted by a tall, broad shouldered bouncer. He eyed Rei for a moment, with what could have been appreciation. Rei inwardly sneered at the brute, but pulled on his most sultry smile and placed a hand on the tall mans shoulder. 

'I'm new,' he purred, inwardly flinching as the bouncer looped an arm around him and grasped his leather clad backside.

'I figured. I would have remembered a pretty face like yours,' Rei forced a blush into his face and ducked his head to hide the gag reflex he felt coming on. He could hear Oliver and Dizzy laughing through his mouthpiece and heard Lee muttering something along the lines of a rusty spoon and family jewels. This made it easier to bring the smile back to his face.

'Cheval! You know the rules. Hands off the VIP's!' The bouncer scowled, but stepped back. Rei took in a deep breath, forcing a smile on his face for the approaching woman. She was dressed in a sleek pinstripe business suit, her paired pulled into a smooth knot at the back of her head and a pair of ankle boots clacking along the floor as she strode to them purposefully. She stopped in front of Rei, holding out a hand to shake. Rei inwardly pouted noting the woman was a good couple of inches taller than him. He took her hand though and shook it, smiling nervously for show.

'You must be London. I'm Bethany. I must say, I like what you've done with your hair. It's very pretty,' Bethany showed him a clipboard with the fake resume Jonathon had sent in ahead of him. The name at the top in bold letters read: LONDON BENNET and a picture was pinned in the corner of the leaflet. Rei noted with some relief that the picture of him had been edited copiously so that it still looked like him, only a female him, with a sleek high ponytail, eyeliner and a saucy grin.

'It's quite a relief you turned up like you did. We get a lot of sick workers-'

'I wonder why?' Oliver muttered under his breath and Rei stifled a smile hastily.

'So having you turn up last minute was a god send. We have some really important clients tonight and you meet standards nicely. I'm glad you're already dressed and ready to go. A lot of our VIP girls aren't. They tend to let the rich customers get to their heads,' Bethany sneered slightly and Rei felt a hint of respect for the fast-talking manager.

She led him through the back rooms and into the club. The lights were all on and a lot of employees were mulling around waiting for the club to dim, the music to start and the people to be let in. Topless men and women were being helped into cages all over the room and locked in. They stood steady in heels that Rei was sure he would probably break his neck in, just trying to put them on. The bartenders were cleaning glasses along a semi-circular bar that ran the whole length of the rather large club. And at the other end of the room in a crowd next to a high tech looking elevator were what looked like the other VIP employees. There were about 8 of them, half female and half male. Bethany strode up to them and smiled.

'OK guys, this is London and she'll be taking the ambassador and the Hiwatari's tonight,' Rei's heart skipped a beat at this, half relieved he'd be able to collect the information so easily, but half nervous about being so close to the Hiwatari's and Tala. He also noted that many of the workers were sending him half-sympathetic, half-relieved expressions.

They all hustled past the bouncer for the elevator and traveled up the one level quickly. Stepping out the other side, Rei quickly took note of the 10 leather booths evenly spaced along the sides of the level. Looking to the corner, he saw a booth raised, slightly bigger than the others and a little more luxurious with curtains for privacy and even easier sight to the lower level. The whole VIP level was like a balcony looking down on the dance floor. The booths were round with a gap in them to allow one person through at a time. Bethany took his hand and pulled him towards the larger booth and up a small set of stairs to the entrance. It was shadowed and Rei stood next to the entrance, waiting for instructions. Bethany smiled reassuringly and flipped her clipboard over, sliding a strip of leather with buckles in either end and a stylized 'L' charm dangling from the front.

'This will vibrate against your throat when they want anything. You just go in there and take their order on this,' Bethany handed him a small leather bound pad and a green fountain pen, 'Just go over and get the order from Ivan and take it back in, then wait for the next call,' She nodded to a handsome bald man standing behind a bar looking bored, 'the Senior Mr Hiwatari, Mr Ivanov and the Ambassador are already in there. The younger Mr. Hiwatari should come up any moment now. Keep your eyes down and when any of them walk past or talk to you, bow. Only speak when they ask you a question. Ignore any stray hands. They'll rarely do anything more than touch,' Rei inwardly scowled, but offered a nervous smile to Bethany who smiled back and walked away. He could hear Oliver and Lee muttering angrily about what they'd do to any stray hands and Rei felt a rush of warmth for his older friends.

Waiting patiently, it wasn't long before the elevator slid open to reveal a lone figure. Rei refrained from sucking in a startled breath and instead turned his eyes to the ground. Not before catching a glimpse of Kai Hiwatari in all his glory though. Rei felt as if the image was permanently burned into his brain. Rei had only ever seen Kai in his trademark baggy jeans and muscle top, so seeing him now was a new experience. He wore tailored black pants and shiny dress shoes, a white dress shirt with a black button up vest over the top. The dress shirt wasn't tucked in, the tails sticking out from beneath the ebony vest at the front and back. A silver chain was visible where the first couple of buttons on the shirt were undone and Rei felt breathless for a few startling moments. He was startled when Kai stopped in front of him at the top of the stairs and handed him a long black jacket that would probably go to Kai's knee's with red straps and buckles down the front and a large collar. Rei took it quickly, moving to where a rack stood out of sight with a few hangers.

'Rei?' He jumped, and for a startling moment, Rei thought it was Kai behind him, that the older boy had discovered him. But he recognized Kenny's voice after a panicked moment and relaxed.

'Yeah Chief?' He replied shakily, but was careful to keep quiet.

'You need to get closer,' Rei smiled, nodding even though Kenny couldn't see him. Just as he reached the top of the stairs, the buzzer on his throat went off and he almost jumped, so startling was the cold vibration.

Taking a deep breath he moved towards the entrance and entered. His leg brushed up against something and he looked down to see Tala looking up at him. The redhead was lying back on the seat, looking up at him with dazzling blue eyes. Rei blushed without knowing why, and then remembered that he wasn't supposed to make eye contact and looked away. Knowing he wasn't to talk either, Rei just stood, head down trying to shield his face from Kai and Tala, who sat on the right of the booth. The ambassador was the first to acknowledge him, pausing in his conversation with Voltaire. He was younger than Rei expected, in his late thirties and probably the most handsome politician he's ever seen (which wasn't really saying much). For a brief moment he wondered if Kai counted as a politician though, but quickly brushed that thought aside as frivolous. The ambassador was eyeing him with a peculiar expression and seemed to be waiting for something. Rei blinked, not quite understanding. Then it occurred to him that the ambassador probably wasn't used to Russia's more subdued servers. He was sure to make his voice lighter before asking:

'Was there anything you'd be wanting ambassador?' Rei blinked as the man closed his eyes and seemed to shudder. When he opened them, his eyes were smoldering with something Rei was not quite familiar with.

'I'd like a Black Russian please,' Rei nodded and scribbled the order down, writing an A next to the drink to make sure he'd remember who's it was.

'Brandy Sidecar, no ice,' Voltaire grunted. Rei scribbled this one down quickly and turned to take the last two orders, making sure his face was in shadow.

Kai was smiling that strange smirk Rei had learned to become weary of when they were still on the same team. It usually meant he was going to double training or spring something unpleasant on them. He waited patiently though and finally Kai stopped staring at him and, sweeping his gaze down Rei's body, ordered.

'A greyhound,' Rei almost sighed his relief, but turned to Tala instead. The redhead was looking supremely amused about something, and Rei instantly found the expression disconcerting. Whatever had Tala Ivanov looking almost gleeful, could not mean good things for him.

'A Corpse Reviver, if you will,' Rei nodded and then scampered from the booth as quickly as he could, the very name 'corpse reviver' sending a chill down his spine.

Smiling at Ivan, Rei handed him the note pad and the older boy got to work on the drinks quickly.

'So, first time huh?' Rei blinked, but nodded after a moment, 'They not giving you any trouble?' Rei smiled and shook his head. Ivan was a gruff fellow, but he was obviously caring.

'Not yet anyway. The Ambassador seemed to be acting peculiarly though,' Ivan paused in what he was doing for a moment, and eyed Rei speculatively.

'Peculiarly? How?' Rei shrugged, pulling a face.

'I don't know. He stared at me funnily and kind of shuddered when I spoke,' Ivan blinked a few times, copying Rei's earlier actions.

'How someone as pretty as you could have gotten this far in life not knowing what a man means when he stares and shudders I'll never know,' Ivan muttered and went back to making the drinks. Rei could hear Dizzy giggling and Lee growling over the microphone, but ignored them for the moment.

Ivan placed the drinks on a tray and pushed it across the counter so Rei could shift the curve cut into it to sit on his hip. Careful to balance the drinks properly and not spill anything, he moved back to the stairs leading up to the booth. He turned sideways to get into the booth and was careful to lift the tray above Tala's head this time. His days as a waiter before the world championships came back to him and he placed the tray in the table and then passed the drinks out so that they sat in front of their owners. He bopped a quick bow and moved to exit again. A hand snaked out and around his waist though and Rei felt himself being pulled to the left of the entrance. He landed in the ambassador's lap and was startled by how dwarfed he felt by the tall, slim man. He continued speaking to Voltaire as if he hadn't just pulled the helpless waitress onto his lap, running a hand through Rei's kinked hair, the other hand on the flat part of his stomach, fingering the silky top.

Rei stayed still, knowing he wouldn't get out of the club alive if he laid a finger on the older man. Besides, it looked as if they weren't minding his presence and it seemed to him like the perfect opportunity to find out what Biovolt and Scandinavia were plotting.

'Well, it seems a go ahead. We're more than willing to join this new alliance if it means that wealth will be given to our country. A seat in this prestigious group could only bring positive effects on our country, so you have our undivided loyalty until such a time where we are no longer benefited,' Voltaire was smirking, Rei saw out of the corner of his eye, and the expression did not bode well coupled with this new knowledge.

'The Alliance will crush the Commonwealth and we will rid the world of its idiot governments and replace them with people who are better equipped for such positions of power,' The ambassador's hand strayed downwards then, gliding over his hair and then down to the small of his back and down again. Rei bit his lip to stop himself from snapping something vulgar, and instead placed his forehead against the older man's shoulder, acting as if the touch was soothing, when really tremors of disgust and, he refused to admit, fear ran across his whole figure.

* * *

If he squeezes that glass any harder, the thing will shatter, Tala observed idly. Kai's fingers were beginning to turn white from the pressure he was putting on the glass tumbler in his hand. Tala wasn't really paying attention to what Voltaire and the idiot ambassador were saying and hadn't been paying attention full stop until Rei had re-entered the room. Really it was a convincing disguise, Tala mused, watching Rei shift uncomfortably. Even the way the Neko-jin walked was different to the way he normally did and when he spoke, his voice had taken on a light lilting Scottish accent, though Tala assumed Rei probably didn't realize he was doing it. 

'The Alliance will crush the Commonwealth and we will rid the world of its idiot governments and replace them with people who are better equipped for such positions of power,' he vaguely heard what Voltaire was saying, acknowledging the truth in the words dismissively. His eyes were on Rei, however, and the smooth curve of his golden back, the one mole that graced the elegant dip of it and the way it curved down to his ass. Tala smirked, but the expression quickly evened out as the Scandinavian ambassador's hand strayed from where it had been playing with the frizz of Rei's hair and down his silky back to the curve of his backside. Tala bit his lip, glancing at Kai's expression. He looked as emotionless as ever, but Tala could tell from the tightening of Kai's mouth and the crushing grip on his glass, that he was pissed. Obviously Voltaire could tell also, because he shot Kai an almost questioning glance. Tala glanced back to Rei in time to see him lowering his forehead to the ambassador's shoulder. The curve this instigated in his whole figure illustrated the way he trembled and Tala knew it wasn't from any pleasurable emotion. A white hot flash of anger filtered through him at Rei's terror and disgust, but he was soon distracted by the shatter of glass. Glancing over, Tala saw Kai glaring at his hand, which was bloody and covered in the remains of his drink. The glass had finally shattered under Kai's fist.

Voltaire, keenly astute to his grandson's emotions, even if he couldn't pin point exactly why, clicked at Rei.

'You! Go get a towel and some antiseptic and then tend to my grandson's hand,' Rei nodded, pulling himself from the ambassador hastily and moving out of the booth quickly. Kai seemed to calm finally, as Rei moved away from lecherous hands and he relaxed slightly into the cushions. Kai glanced up after a moment and the two of them made eye contact, ignoring the older men as they started signing contracts and paperwork. Tala quickly read his friends eyes, knowing how furious he was. Tala could practically see Kai's hand itching to snatch up his mobile and call the best assassin he knew to dispose of the perverted ambassador. But they needed him until after he signed the agreements.

Five minutes later, Rei returned with tweezers, bandages, antiseptic cream and a damp cloth. He kneeled down in front of Kai avoiding eye contact. Tala resisted the urge to growl as the ambassadors eyes strayed to Rei's kneeling backside. Glancing up, Kai made eye contact again, the glimmer of anger in his eyes starting afresh. He nodded towards the exit and Tala stood and passed between the couches, pulling his cell phone from his pocket as he went and pulling up the speed dial for one of his more dangerous friends.

* * *

Kai resisted the urge to pull Black Dranzer from his pocket and launch it at the ambassador's head. He vaguely acknowledged Tala leaving, instead choosing to look down at Rei. He placed the items he'd retrieved on the table neatly and then turned taking Kai's hands gently in his and pulling it towards him so he could get at it more easily. Kai wished he could force Rei's head up and get a glimpse at the lovely gold of his eyes, but he knew he couldn't startle the smaller boy. They couldn't risk him running. Rei picked the tweezers up from the table, maneuvering them into the first wound and wrenching a long piece of glass from between his thumb and finger. Kai barely felt it, just took in the almost imperceptible flash of cruel amusement on Rei's face. Kai supposed he deserved that. Rei continued removing the glass shards, never with more force than necessary, but not gently either. There were six in total, all rather large luckily. 

Taking up the damp cloth, Rei began washing the wounds, sure to wash outwards to stop brushing anything into the open flesh. Kai was impressed with the self control Rei was exhibiting. He'd obviously gotten a stronger grip on his temper since the world championships, because Kai was sure the Rei of old would have launched Drigger at his throat by now. The sting of the cream almost startled Kai, as Rei smoothed it over his skin with a small cotton bud. Then he bandaged Kai's hand, before swiftly sweeping the glass shards from the couch into the damp cloth and exiting the booth. Voltaire and the Ambassador were shaking hands now and then the younger of the two left. Kai shared a smirk with his grandfather, before pulling out his mobile and typing rapidly before sending the message to two different numbers. Passing through the exit after his grandfather, Kai stopped next to Tala, who was waiting.

'The contracts are signed. We're clear to dispose of him now,' Kai murmured, careful that no one but Tala heard. The blue-eyed Russian smiled, flipping his phone open to place another call, but not before nodding to the left of him, around the corner. Kai smirked in thanks, and then followed the direction the redhead indicated. Rei was there, gathering up his and Tala's coats and quietly muttering to himself. Kai edged a little closer, hoping to catch what he was saying.

'Did you guys get all that?' Rei was asking, keeping his voice down low. Kai smirked, realizing he had a microphone on him. He must have received an answer because he nodded, and took down Voltaire's coat.

'Good. I'm going to finish up here and then head back. Could you-' he stopped talking for a moment and then winced, clutching at his left ear.

'What's going on Chief?' Rei whispered furiously. He paused another moment, then cursed.

'Where the fuck are they?' Kai smirked, knowing it was his time to move. He slid a hand around Rei's waist caressing the front of his shirt and pulling the smaller boy flush against him. Rei grunted, struggling against his arms, bringing his arm up to elbow Kai in the face. Kai caught the appendage, bringing his mouth down to Rei's ear.

'Now, now, you want to know where Kinamoya and Tate are, don't you?' Rei stilled and stiffened further.

'Where are they?' he hissed and Kai smirked, straightening and pulling Rei's waist with him so that he was on his tip toes. Rei spun around so that Kai's arms now rested at the small of his back. 'Where are they?' he hissed again, and Kai smiled, delighted at the way Rei's eyes were absolutely on fire with fury and his whole body was taut with anger. Kai advanced until Rei's upper back was pushed into the railing that separated the upper level from downstairs. Spinning the Neko-jin around, he scanned the crowd, spotting Kinamoya towards the front, talking with the DJ and Tate at the back with a male bartender. Kai pointed at the two of them, and watched as Rei's eye followed the direction of his arm and pinpointed his team mates. Kai allowed him a moment to assure that the two were uninjured as he was sure to be doing before pinpointing a shock of lilac and another of blonde. He pointed at the blonde one advancing on Kinamoya and then at the lilac one moving in on Tate. Rei gasped.

'Bryan and Spencer are moving in on them like cats on mice. Now I know you could probably flip me over this railing and then make a run for it, but do you think those two could do the same with Bryan and Spencer. They're both big guys and Kinamoya and Tate are still only kids really. Do they even have their beyblades on them, I wonder?' Rei let out a little distressed noise and being so close to the younger boys face, Kai could hear Kenny frantically asking questions through the speaker, 'What's it going to be? We'll let them walk away if you stay put. The instant you make a run for it, however, Bryan and Spencer move in. Understand?' Rei nodded frantically and Kai felt it under his chin. Pulling the neko-jin to his side, Kai began to lead him to Tala.

'Wait,' Rei cried 'They won't leave. Not without me. Let me talk to them,'

* * *

'Did you guys get all that?' Rei's voice sounded over the speakers and Kenny sighed in relief. 

'Affirmative Rei. It's all on file. I send it to Mr. Dickenson a.s.a.p,' He could hear Oliver and Lee sharing a high-five in the back ground, but Kenny knew they weren't out of the hot water just yet.

'Good. I'm going to finish up here and then head back. Could you-' the door flew open and Johnny and Robert appeared looking a little frantic.

'Have any of you seen Rei, Tyson and Max. We can't find them anywhere!' Johnny yelled, looking around the room frantically

'I haven't seen them since before dinner,' Lee answered frowning.

'Tyson skipped a meal. Are you sure?' Oliver asked, looking slightly disbelieving.

'What's going on Chief?' Rei's voice asked. Robert and Johnny froze.

'Is that Rei over that speaker? Where is he?!' Robert cried, storming into the room fully. Kenny ignored him for the moment and turned back to the computer.

'Tyson and Max are missing,' Kenny answered Rei first, waiting for the explosion.

'Where the fuck are they?' Everyone winced. Rei rarely cussed. Preparing himself for a rant, Kenny waited. But Rei was silent, until he grunted slightly and they could hear a slight scuffle. And then the unmistakably smooth voice of Kai Hiwatari.

'Now, now, you want to know where Kinamoya and Tate are, don't you?' All eyes in the room widened in horror.

'Asshole!' Johnny yelled, kicking at one of the computer desks.

'Where are they?' they heard Rei hiss and than another shift and struggle, '_Where_ are they?' Waiting tensely for a moment, they could hear footsteps and then Rei gasped almost silently. A few more tense moments of silence and then Rei gasped again, this time louder and considerably louder.

'What the fuck is going on?!' Johnny kicked at another chair, but Robert lay a calming hand on the shorter mans arm.

'Bryan and Spencer are moving in on them like cats on mice. Now I know you could probably flip me over this railing and then make a run for it, but do you think those two could do the same with Bryan and Spencer. They're both big guys and Kinamoya and Tate _are_ still only kids really. Do they even have there beyblades on them, I wonder?' Rei whimpered, sounding distressed, 'What's it going to be? We'll let them walk away if you stay put. The instant you make a run for it, however, Bryan and Spencer move in. Understand?'

'Shit,' Lee muttered, listening intently for Rei's answer. There was silence again and then footsteps.

'Wait,' Rei cried 'They won't leave. Not without me. Let me talk to them,'

'And why would I let you do that. You could try something,' Hiwatari growled, and there was more cursing of his name around the room.

'Please. I'll get them to leave. Just let me talk to them,' Rei sounded almost teary and after a tense silence Hiwatari answered.

'Fine,' they could hear Rei pushing away and running, the bing of an elevator and then Rei's heavy panicked breathing.

'Rei! Rei get out of there. Try and take Max or Tyson with you, but get out of there!' Robert ordered, snatching the microphone from Kenny.

'He won't listen to you,' Kenny sighed, putting his head in his hands.

'Dammit Rei!' Robert slammed a fist on the desk and breathed in deeply, 'Send someone in. I want people waiting on the outside for when those three get out. They'll have to take Rei out of the building at some point. We'll move in on Hiwatari then. Make sure Max and Tyson are out of the way first though,' Johnny, Oliver and Lee nodded, heading out of the room to gather the bladers.

Kenny sighed, 'There's no way you're going to get Rei away from those assholes. Now they've finally got him, there's no chance in hell they're letting go,'

'I'm not going to let him slip through my fingers. We're going to try,' Robert insisted moving from the room swiftly. (1)

* * *

'Rei! Rei get out of there. Try and take Max or Tyson with you, but get out of there!' Rei stifled the odd desire to break down and cry, ignoring Robert and pulling the microphone off his back tooth and crushing it between the elevator floor and his heel. Taking in a deep breath, Rei steadied himself as the elevator slid open. Moving past the bouncer, he pulled a confident smirk onto his face. Spotting Max towards the back, Rei was relieved to see Tyson was now with him. It would make things easier. 

'Tate, Kinamoya!' The two of them whipped around and Rei sauntered over, keeping the fake smirk on his face, 'It's time for you two to scurry on home,' Max frowned slightly, cocking his head to the side. Tyson opened his mouth, ready fire back already. Rei inwardly smiled fondly at his team mate's predictability.

'I've decided that I'm sick of hiding out like sewer trash. You can go run back to the other rats and I'll go back to getting the better pickings,' Rei sneered at the two of them, mentally applauding his acting, somewhat remorsefully.

'Wha-what are you talking about Rei?' Max's eyes were doing that cute little widening thing and Rei felt like hugging him, but he squashed the urge, lest it show on his face.

'I'm saying that I want in on Biovolt. And Kai's just offered me the most enticing offer,' Rei could see the suspicion in Tyson's eyes. He above all others knew how much Rei hated Kai Hiwatari. Mentally, he began thinking up another plan.

A presence suddenly appeared at his shoulder and Rei turned slightly to see who it was. Bryan stood there, a good head taller than Rei and looking as empty as ever. Rei sighed, knowing he needed to shock Max and Tyson into running. Spinning on his heel, he threw his arms around Bryan's neck, pulling him down so Rei had a chance of reaching his lips. Plastering his own lips over the older boys, he sighed mentally. This whole spontaneous kissing thing was getting really frustrating. Bryan appeared to catch on immediately though, because he wrapped an arm around Rei's waist and pulled him up a bit, making it a little easier for their lips to stay in contact. He listened carefully for the other two and was grimly satisfied when he heard twin gasps and then the sound of the two shoving there way through the crowd. Rei tore away, watching them leave the club with a heavy heart.

'Was that really necessary?' Rei shuddered as hands wound around his waist and Kai's voice purred into his ear.

'Just take me away,' Rei muttered, wishing he were anywhere but there.

* * *

(1) – a kind of reference to the last chapter where Rei is telling Robert that they can't let this opportunity slip through their fingers. 

A/N: Wow, it's been three months...But I think I more than make up for my absence with this chapter. It's a lot longer than usual. As you can most plainly see. Well I'm sure a lot of you are going to be happy to see that Rei is finally in Kai's clutches...What does everyone think of Kai by the way? Evil, Good?...or inbetween? And what's with Tala's little mean streak? And Bryan and Rei's kiss? You'll just have to review to encourage me to tell you. Reviews equals brain food equals update

And did anyone else feel sorry for the poor chueffer Kai kept snarling at?


	5. Rebellion

Title: Angels Fall First

Author: knightkitten

Rating: T

Chapter: 4

Warnings: AU, Slash, violence?

Summary: In an alternate universe the Bladebreakers never won the World Championships in Moscow. Russia is a very different place and it's a race against time for the remaining BBA bladers to stop the Biovolt Corporation, The Demolition Boys and Kai.

A/N: Ok so it's been just over 6 years since I last updated this. Wow. Well if you've stuck around this long, my most sincere thanks to you! To be honest I've moved onto writing under another name on another site in another fandom, but I was flicking through my emails yesterday only to find a review from one **Tala-baby**. Now, I started writing this in my second last year in High School and so I don't think much of the plot or the writing, but apparently some of you guys do. I hate finding a story that I really love and seeing that it hasn't been updated in years aka abandoned. And while I hate most of my other work here on , I think this story has potential. So I'm going to try and finish it. Anyway, on that note: this chapter and all those following is dedicated to **Tala-baby** who has effectively resurrected this story after 6 years. So there you go, persistence does pay off.

On another note, if any of you have any ideas for where you want this to go, please don't hesitate to review or pm me and let me know. It's always nice to get someone elses input, especially seeing as how I'll be operating without a Beta from now on.

Oh and by the way, I'm Australian and so I spell like one...most of the time.

* * *

Robert kept low to the roof top, keeping an eye on the street below. The street was more akin to a main road in size, large groups of people lazily wandering about socializing and smoking. Street lights lit the area up brightly and bouncers were positioned all along the front of the building, no doubt loyal to Biovolt. But in this instance they were equally ready. Kai had probably not anticipated them taking drastic action, but the arrogant traitor also most likely underestimated how valued Rei was. When the rebels had heard of his capture, everyone had been up in arms keen to save him. And Robert wasn't immune to Rei's inspiring presence either. He couldn't imagine leading the rebels without the younger boy by his side. He refused to analyse what that said about his feelings.

Johnny growled next to him, squatting down and pressing his back against the short brick wall that made up the roof surrounding.

'What's the plan? I hope it involves finally planting a fist in Hiwitari's face,' the Scot mumbled around a cigarette and Robert snatched the stick and cast it into the snow.

'You'll give our location away,' he muttered tersely and Johnny snorted but didn't comment, 'We're going to have to play it by ear,' Robert admitted reluctantly and Johnny stared at him incredulously.

'You mean you have absolutely no bloody plan? We're just going to waltz out there, weapons blazing and hope for the best,' Robert scowled and continued surveying the street below, 'unbelievable. Where was this attitude these last few months? We might have actually gotten somewhere in this fucking resistance bullshit,' Johnny grumbled. Robert ignored his grouching with practised ease.

'Would you prefer we leave Rei to them?' Robert asked irritably and Johnny snorted.

'No, but I would have preferred that we didn't leave a lot of our allies to Biovolt. That didn't stop you from sacrificing them for the greater good in the past. Just wondering what's bloody changed?' Johnny grumbled before pausing and eyeing Robert with scrutinizing eyes. Robert scowled, circling the perimeter of the building to check for any stray soldiers, hoping Johnny didn't deduce the turbulent sea of emotion trembling in his gut at the idea of Rei in the clutches of _Kai_ was the reason he was staging an extremely risky rescue attempt in the middle of Biovolt capital Moscow.

'Well fuck. Didn't think I'd see the day where Robert Jurgen actually let his feelings influence-,' Johnny was interrupted as Robert hurriedly grabbed his collar and hauled him up to look over the edge.

'Look!' he muttered and Johnny peered over the edge to see the two figures huddling close to one another, in the dark concealed alleyway behind the building, their heads down; a shocking head of blonde and an extremely familiar head of navy black.

Robert and Johnny wordlessly made their way to the fire escape, scrambling down the ice slicked metal to drop down next to Tyson and Max. The two started from where they were leaning against the alley wall and Robert had to restrain himself from actually striking Tyson.

'What did you think you were doing?' he spat storming towards the younger male and Tyson backed away, expression a mixture of bitter resentment and deep sadness. He glared defiantly up at Robert and Johnny pulled him away by his shoulder, shaking his head minutely.

'Later,' he muttered and Robert took a few calming breaths through his nose.

'We were trying to help, but obviously that traitor did a good job of helping himself out,' Tyson spat angrily, his eyes glassy with obvious tears, voice trembling. Robert felt his temper flaring back to life.

'You fool. If you knew anything about Rei, you'd know that whole display was a clear attempt to get the two of you to safety. Biovolt aren't interested in you past the minor irritants you are. You have no bit beasts and have done very little detrimental damage to their operations as a part of the rebellion. You're only use is as hostages used to subdue Rei and you've done a mighty fine job of that indeed,' Robert growled and stalked away, ignoring Max's chocked tears and Tyson's bewildered expression.

'Robert,' a voice called and Robert paused, recognising Oliver's voice over the communication device, 'Dere ees something 'appening at the back entrance,' he informed urgently and Robert took off at a sprint, taking the long way around the warehouse to avoid detection, not caring if the others were following. He'd had enough of hiding.

* * *

Rei kept his head down and his eyes hidden from view even as they darted around looking for any escape. Tyson and Max had disappeared out the front entrance more than 20 minutes earlier and if Kai was keeping to his word, they were long gone by now. If the elder was bluffing though and had them detained outside, than Rei had no reason to remain compliant. If he was going to be captured, he was going down with a fight.

Kai hadn't left his side, arm firmly wrapped around his waist, one of his wrists clamped in Kai's large white hand. The elder brusquely ordered people around amongst the already chaotic club. Word had come just 5 minutes ago that a large group had gathered across the rooftops and alleyways around the club, dressed in black and seemingly armed. Rei was shocked and dismayed that Robert was apparently staging a confrontation to save him. His mind worked rapidly, thinking of ways to circumvent any sort of clash. Robert was likely relying on the element of surprise, but Kai's vast resources and information meant that he was disturbingly aware of exactly how many people were lying in wait outside and where they were. He would pick them off one by one.

'Kai, apparently Jurgen and McGregor are here among others. They've got most of their Russian based allies out there,' Tala informed, eyes twinkling with amusement. Kai snorted.

'How sure are they? If Jurgen's out there, we could almost completely obliterate them,' Bryan murmured calmly and Kai smirked. Rei felt panic creeping up on him. Bryan was distressingly correct:: without Rei and Robert the resistance force in Russia was as good as temporarily useless. Too much information solely belonged to the two of them.

'I want to check the surveillance personally. Keep an eye on him' He passed his iron grip on Rei to Bryan, who took him by both elbows, drawing them behind his body tightly. Rei felt his shoulders twinge from the position.

He felt his pulse pounding in his ears. It occurred to him what a minor force they were against Biovolt here in Russia. They'd thought they were so clever setting up base right under Biovolt's nose in the only country they had total domination over, smuggling out defectors and building their forces, but really they were next to useless. The only damage they'd managed to do was on account of a few stupidly risky plans that Rei had near forced the other's to implement at risk to his personal safety. He felt despair building up in his chest, but took a moment to breath and transfer that emotion into determination. When he escaped he was going to see about shifting the whole operation out to Japan. They had a better chance of fighting off Biovolt's encroaching forces there then they did of overthrowing them in Russia. He felt his resolve steeling itself. And then he suddenly fell limp.

Bryan started, abruptly releasing his arms to catch him around the waist and hoist him back up. That's all the chance Rei needed. His swung his elbow upwards catching the larger male in the chin _hard_ and disorientating the elder. He then swing his fist in low catching Bryan in the gut and swiftly stepping to the right of him, slipping under his arm and slamming his upper arm into Bryan's lower back. The lilac haired male went down like a sack of potatoes, but knowing how strong the elder was, he'd be up in a matter of seconds. Rei darted away ducking out of sight behind the bar counter as Spencer spotted his friend scrambling to his feet and the two of them began prowling towards where they'd obviously seen him disappearing. Rei was thankful for small mercies: the pounding music in the still packed club covered any small noises. However it did mean he couldn't hear anyone approaching his currently abandoned hiding spot.

Surveying his surroundings quickly, he spotted a gun tucked carefully under the counter, practically hidden from sight. His heart rate sped up as he grasped it firmly. He'd used a gun before, but never killed anybody with it. Every time he'd had to use one, he'd felt a little piece of himself dying inside; he was no better than Biovolt in those moments, intimidating people with force and weapons.

Shaking aside his discomfort, he peered over the counter, but quickly ducked back down upon catching site of Spencer standing right in front of his hiding spot back to him. He crept to the end of the counter, listening carefully for the elder male. He could hear him just faintly over the music, his feet quietly shuffling closer to where Rei was perched in waiting. As he rounded the end of the counter, gaze still outwards, Rei sprung forward and pressed the cold metal against Spencers side. The tall Russian was several heads taller than Rei and at least twice as wide, made of pure muscle. But he tensed at the feeling of the gun.

'Move towards the exit quickly and quietly. Shield me from site,' Rei ordered and Spencer nodded minutely, beginning to calmly move towards the back exit. Rei's heart began to calm with every step they took towards his escape uninterrupted. He could see the crowd thinning out towards the small staff exit, manned by only one bouncer, who was even now moving away upon spotting the two of them walking calmly towards them. No doubt they looked like lovers, with the way Rei was pressed close to Spencer's side, trying to conceal himself from Bryan, Tala or _Kai's _sight. The guard nodded to them, opening the door wide and Rei felt a sigh of relief leaving him when:

'Rei!,' He ignored the voice, having every intention of running out the door, but Spencer used his attempt to bolt to his advantage. He shoved the gun away from his torso, hand going to his own waist where he pulled a concealed gun and brought it around to aim at Rei's heart. Rei paused, the gun in his hand limp at his side. He locked eyes with Spencer who was eying him like he was a wild animal ready to bolt or attack at any moment. Rei glared. Kai was standing to Spencer's left his arms crossed and his eyes intense. Tala and Bryan and a small army of Biovolt men were stationed behind him.

'You promised to come along peacefully,' Kai murmured, watching Rei with deep unfathomably red eyes. Rei said nothing. He felt strangely light, emotionless, apathetic. It only slightly bothered him that he had reached a point where he no longer cared for his own personal safety. He felt his arm raising, aiming blindly. Turning just his head, he regarded the large bouncer at the door.

'Move,' he ordered, the gun pointing steadily at the man's head. The large man was sweating bullets as he moved away from the door, retreating behind Kai and the others as quickly as his bulk would allow. Rei took a step towards the open door, swinging the gun around to point at Spencer again.

'Rei,' Kai coaxed, eyes suddenly wary, 'Don't do anything stupid. Put down the gun or Spencer will shoot to disable. You won't escape and it will hurt,' Kai warned and Rei felt as if his mind was drifting away from his body. His hand was shaking where it held the gun. Suddenly his mind snapped to attention and was racing with possible scenarios and escapes. The solution came to him in an instant: he _had_ to get to Robert and warn him.

He swung the gun around and pointed it at his own head. Kai started as if his body was reacting without his permission.

'Rei,' he growled and Rei smirked.

'The way I see it, you have two options,' he began softly. He was sure they could hear him over the music, 'You can let me go and nobody gets hurt. But if you shoot me, I swear I will put a bullet in my own head,' Rei's voice was disturbingly soft and calm, 'I would rather die than be your hostage,' Rei murmured and for a moment he thought he saw a flash of pain in Kai's eyes. He snorted. That was impossible. Kai had proven how little he cared for Rei over the last few years.

Rei surveyed the Demolition Boys faces. Tala was frowning, gripping a mobile in his hand with an iron grip and holding an arm up to still any any action from the Biovolt stooges behind him. Bryan's fists were clenched so hard his knuckles were white and Spencer still held the gun aimed at him with an unwavering arm. Kai sighed after a moment though, pushing the blonde's arm down so the gun was pointed uselessly at the floor.

'Go,' Kai commanded, 'But don't think you'll evade us for long Rei,' Kai locked eyes with him, eyes promising that he wasn't just making a threat; he was making a promise. Rei ignored him, backing towards the door. None of them moved, an army of body's perfectly still amongst the dancing and writhing club goers. Rei backed through the open doorway, slamming the door closed behind him. He seized a nearby broom and thrust it under the handle so it jammed. It was temporary and the knob began rattling not a moment later, but it was time.

He turned and broke into a sprint, darting down the backstreets and trying to deduce where Robert or someone with a direct line of communication to him could be. He skidded to a halt when he spotted a fire escape on a nearby building and began scrambling up the ladder. His heart pounded in his throat as he pulled himself over the top and an arm reached out to steady him.

He nearly cried in relief when Enrique smiled at him grimly, helping him gain his footing on the icy rooftop. The tall Italian abruptly pulled him into a fierce hug, muttering into Rei's hair.

'Gods Rei we thought we'd lost you. Oliver!' he called and the slight French man scrambled towards them, checking Rei over for injuries and rubbing at his arms to create friction and warmth.

'You must be freezing,' he fretted, but Rei brushed aside his worry.

'Are you in contact with Robert?' he questioned and Oliver nodded instantly, pulling his com piece from his hear and passing it to Rei.

'Robert,' Rei paused, waiting for the older man to acknowledge him.

'Rei! What on earth is going on?' Robert yelled over the line, sounding out of breath.

'You need to get out of here now!' Rei warned frantically, moving to the edge of the building to survey the street below. It was crawling with the black and red Biovolt uniform, 'Kai knows exactly where every last one of you is and he plans on taking you out. Everybody needs to disperse and lie low in different parts of the city otherwise he'll just follow you all back underground,' Rei waited a tense moment for Robert's response.

'I'll give the order. Where are you?' He demanded and Rei nodded at Enrique and Oliver, moving to edge of the building and gesturing for them to follow.

'That doesn't matter. Have you found Tyson and Max?' he asked frantically.

'They're with us now. What are you planning, Rei Kon? Tell me right now or so help me god I will-,' Rei cut the elder off abruptly.

'You need to hide. They might ignore the others but not you. I'll try to do the same. I'm separating from Enrique and Oliver,' here the two older men shot him disapproving looks but Enrique continued helping Oliver over the ledge, 'I'm giving the com back to Oliver. I'll try to make my way back to base in a few weeks time when all of this has died down,' he informed, ignoring Robert's reply and handing the com back to Enrique despite Robert's now frantic questions.

'You two need to get to the third alley on the left side of the warehouse. These are the keys to the bike you'll find there. There are two helmets in the seat. Wear them to cover your faces and get out of here,' Rei ordered, urging Enrique to follow Oliver over the edge. The blonde grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop and staring at him intensely.

'Where are you going?' Rei bit his lip, hesitating before hugging the Italian who was like an older brother to him.

'I doubt I'll be able to escape. Kai seems focused on taking me and Robert down,' Rei chewed his lip, suddenly petrified of being trapped by Kai, held prisoner or hostage. His heart pounded in a strange mixture of fear, anger, hatred, and something he couldn't place. Longing? Heartbreak? He shook his head to rid it of such rubbish.

Enrique pulled his leather jacket off, guiding Rei's arms into it in his place, zipping it and tucking Rei's lose mass of hair into the hood, effectively hiding the bright emerald of Rei's top.

'I don't think Kai's quite as interested in Robert,' Enrique warned his voice soft and serious, 'and I don't think it's for the reasons you think. Stay safe. Give them hell,' Enrique ordered, smirking his trademark playboy grin before dropping over the edge. Rei smirked before turning and taking off across the rooftop, launching himself to a nearby roof, intent on getting as far away as possible.

* * *

Robert cursed as Enrique's voice blithely informed him Rei was gone. He was tempted to throw a childish temper tantrum and smash the com into little pieces, but he had never indulged in such a whim and he didn't intend on starting. Turning to Johnny he scowled.

'Get Tyson and Max to safety. I need to go and retrieve Rei,' he informed coldly and Johnny hesitated a moment before deciding that for once in his life, he wasn't going to argue or ask questions. No doubt Robert cut quite the intimidating figure in that moment. Johnny turned and stalked back the way they'd come, Tyson and Max following like lost puppies.

Robert sighed and set about finding the nearest fire escape. Enrique had said that Rei was fleeing via the roofs. Robert could only hope he was running in this direction, otherwise he'd never find him. And something in him needed to find him. He felt a dull panic sitting in the pit of his stomach at how close they'd come to letting Rei fall prisoner to Biovolt. And the fact they were hardly out of hot water yet, put his teeth on edge. He just wanted to find Rei and get out of there. Possibly curl up and sleep for a week, with Rei in his arms.

Scanning the rooftops in the dim light of midnight he despaired ever finding Rei. It was pitch black and Rei, true to his heritage, was like a cat. He could slink into the shadows and disappear, no one able to find him unless he wanted to be found. Robert steeled himself however: he couldn't give up on Rei. Setting out in the direction of the warehouse, Robert planned to circle around the building via the roof tops to where Oliver and Enrique had been posted. With any luck he'd run into Rei coming in this direction. Taking a running jump, he moved from building to building, keeping to buildings close to one another with similar heights. There were limited paths which made him hopeful of finding the younger male. Sure enough not 2 minutes later he heard the slight sound of a pebble skipping across the snow covered stone.

'Rei,' He called hesitantly, ducking into an alcove for some protection if it wasn't. There was a pause.

'Robert?' he recognised Rei's voice instantly and sprang up, striding towards the younger male as quickly as his long legs would carry him. He took the younger male by the shoulders, shaking him roughly. Only his pale face was visible in the moonlight, dark makeup smudged around his eyes and lips red from where he'd obviously been nibbling at them. A nervous habit.

'Robert, what are you doing? You should be-,' Robert scowled, shaking the Chinese youth gently.

'What am I doing? What the hell are you doing? Sneaking out, separating from us, and ignoring orders. Are you trying to be captured?' Robert demanded and Rei scowled at him.

'I found out what they're up to! We have valuable information that we can use against them. Mr Dickenson can-,' Robert growled, interrupting the younger again.

'None of that matters! Do you have any idea how devastated everyone would be if we lost you? We would be nothing without you,' here Robert couldn't resist pulling Rei in close to him, hugging the younger boys body close to his.

'Do you have any idea how scared I was?' he whispered and without thinking he pressed his lips against Rei's gently. It was different to the fervent emotion packed kiss in the meeting room. This was soft and shy and Robert ended it quickly to admire the way Rei's lashes fluttered against his cheeks and the slight part to his lips.

The moment was abruptly broken when they heard rushed footsteps across the rooftops and yelling. Rei seemed to come to life.

'We have a better chance if we split up,' He muttered, reaching into his pocket and pulling something from its depths, pressing the metal item into Robert's hand. He realized with shock that it was a gun. 'Take this and run as fast as you can in the opposite direction. Get down onto the ground and I'll do the same. We'll have an easier time of losing them,' He made to turn but Robert seized his arm.

'I don't want to be separated,' Rei regarded him with poorly concealed frustration.

'One of us _needs_ to escape. One of us needs to lead them. And I don't think Kai's going to give up on me. He must see me as the bigger threat or something because he seems fixated,' Rei shouted in a half-whisper. Robert felt like pulling at his hair. In his opinion, Kai Hiwatari saw the rebellion as a minor thorn in his side. Rei on the other hand had the power to ruffle the phoenix's feathers, an ability previously unknown to man. Robert knew exactly what Kai wanted with Rei and it was what made him so reluctant to let him go. They both knew exactly who it would be if Kai was going to go after only one of them.

'We'll save you,' Robert promised with half a smirk and Rei grinned.

'You better,' he threatened playfully, before turning and disappearing into the darkness. There was a shout and then sound of a whistle and then several. Robert slipped away from the noise and chaos, disappearing down the side of the building and fading into the crowd that still surrounded the club. As he slunk through the crowd a familiar figure stalked past, casting off a deadly aura that had people avoiding him. Robert Jurgen locked eyes with Kai Hiwatari and for a moment endured the heavy weight of the younger man's hate filled glare. Kai didn't pause though, just continued in the direction Robert had come from, brushing Robert off as easily as one would a fly. Robert eased the grip he had on the gun, not sure whether he was right in escaping to see another day of rebellion, or whether he should have just shot the bastard.

* * *

Kai stormed from the club towards the large black van waiting for them outside. Tala and Bryan followed after him quickly, slamming the doors shut behind them as Kai observed Ian with cool eyes.

'Have you located him?' he asked, certain that the younger male had already done just that. Sure enough a few clicks later brought up a security camera from the rooftops. Ian expertly switched from one camera to the next, following Rei Kon's desperate escape across the dimly lit rooftops. Kai smirked.

'Good job. Has he made contact with any of them?' He asked coolly and Ian grinned.

'Just Giancarlo and Polanski. I suspect he might have spoken remotely with Jurgen but most of these camera's don't have audio so I can't be sure,' Ian informed smugly and Kai nodded.

'Is he being pursued?' he asked Tala lowly and the redhead smirked.

'Do you even have to ask?' Tala replied cheekily. Kai nodded and made to exit the van and intercept Rei himself. If the Neko thought he was getting away that easily, he obviously didn't remember Kai very well. He'd change that.

'Uh Kai,' Ian called uncertainly, gesturing at the screen, 'You might want to see this,' Kai frowned, regarding the screen. He could just make out Rei, wearing all black with his hood pulled over his head, but Jurgen was easy enough to distinguish with his pale European skin and his lavender hair. He couldn't distinguish their lips in the darkness enough to lip read, but they appeared to be arguing back and forth. Jurgen was holding Rei by the shoulders and Kai felt his lip curling at the extended familiar contact. He didn't like it.

Jurgen suddenly pulled Rei closer and Kai watched angrily as the older male seemingly whispered something before pulling the Chinese youth upwards and pressing a soft chaste kiss to his lips. Kai felt like breaking something now. He growled as the two finally broke apart and tore his gaze from the screen.

'Get him surrounded. I don't care what you do with Jurgen, but I want Rei in custody within the hour,' he growled and Tala saluted mockingly.

'Ay ay captain,' he snarked and Kai stormed from the vehicle and across the street in the direction Ian had marked out on the map. It was with little shock he spotted Jurgen not far from his destination. The German male was doing a decent job of blending in but Kai wasn't easily hidden from. He glared hatefully at the older man but made no effort to subdue him. Jurgen was a mere blip on the radar and the rebellion would be nothing without Rei. Of that he was sure.

The rooftops were silent compared to the bustling streets surrounding the warehouse. Kai could hear faint yells occasionally echoing across the rooftops, unimpeded by buildings and people. He followed the noise, smirking as he moved almost casually in the direction of _his_ Rei. It sounded as if his former teammate was giving Biovolt's men quite a bit of trouble. It seemed just like Rei to go down kicking and screaming. Because that was what he was obviously doing: Rei could have disappeared into the city so much more efficiently than he had. Kai had no doubt he'd be able to find the younger no matter how well Rei hid, but the fact that Rei hadn't made it even remotely challenging told him that he was playing a game. Drawing them away from his friends and there pathetic rebellion. The rebellion that had stupidly placed themselves out in the open in a foolishly botched rescue attempt.

Kai paused, hidden in shadow as he finally caught sight of Rei. His men had managed to corner the slim figure on a rooftop surrounded by three taller buildings. The younger male's hood had fallen away and his hair was flying free around him in smooth straight waves, the kinks they'd formerly been styled in having fallen victim to the cold night air. He was grinning, the slightly elongated teeth on either side of his fore bite peeking over his lips, cheeks flushed as he ducked and dodged around the flailing soldiers. They'd been given the order to not injure or harm and so were quite helpless against Rei's feline grace and his years of training in martial arts. Not to mention the added benefit of being bonded with a Bitbeast such as Drigger. His strength and speed was no doubt unmatched by these mere Biovolt lackeys.

Kai smirked as Rei's figure continued to elude the men but danced closer and closer to his hiding spot. Soon enough Rei was ducking a swiped attempt at grabbing him around the waist and sweeping the man's feet out from underneath him, dancing back from another attempt to seize his wrist and darting away from yet another desperate attempt on his shoulder and right into Kai's arms. Kai let his arms wind themselves around Rei's waist as the soldier's back away to a respectful distance. Rei thrashed against him, but Kai's strength was more than a match for the slighter males and he merely waited for Rei's struggles to die down.

'Back in my arms at last,' he purred after Rei had stilled only to receive a sharp kick to his shin. He smiled somewhat ruefully, nose buried in the Neko's beautiful smelling head of hair, 'I suppose I deserve that,' he admitted softly so that only Rei could hear.

'Are you going to come quietly?' He growled, holding fast even as Rei weakly continued to try and shake him off.

'What do you think?' Rei growled and Kai smirked, pleased by Rei's fire. It was good to see the younger male hadn't changed. He calmly reached into his vest pocket and pulled the damp cloth from its depths, smoothly covering Rei's mouth and nose and waiting patiently for his struggles to die down. He smoothly caught the neko as he fell victim to the sweet smelling fumes and calmly tucked the neko's head under his chin, clutching at his knees and shoulders.

'Back where you belong,' he murmured quietly before schooling his expression and shooting the soldiers a cold glare.

'Get moving,' he ordered.

* * *

A/N: So for those of you who are sick of Robert and just want him to go away, he should be disappearing for a while now. To be honest, I was getting sort of sick of writing him.


End file.
